


Just maybe

by Poisonsnake21



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6512920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poisonsnake21/pseuds/Poisonsnake21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death passes over, Please read, I promise its better than this please R&R</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just maybe

**Author's Note:**

> So this was kind random, but i just had to get it out, just a one shot, please Review and tell me, did you cry? This and the other are also on my fanfiction account, hope you enjoy.

So this was kind random, but i just had to get it out, just a one shot, please Review and tell me, did you cry?

The long draping black cape, formless in of itself, a white skull mask and a large tall frame. Death wondered how long it had been since he had last taken off his mask and shown his true face. Surely not so many years. He had only removed for his lover after all, a man so happy and refined. Death smiled under his mask, a smile full of longing and childish dreams. He had lived for a long while and yet only had one lover in all that time. One man who he had really been able to call his. But, that man had not been immortal, no he had slowly gotten older and yet Death had not. He had remained the same way beneath the cape and mask even as his lover aged with time. Death had sat by the man side as he wasted away too nothing, age finally catching up to his vibrant self and his heart failing. The Shinigami couldn't remember his name, but his lovers face would be forever ingrained in his mind, even as his friends faces slowly disappeared from his centuries old memory. Spiky hair and vibrant happy eyes. Death, who was nothing more than an immortal man leaned against his mirror, watching as his son battled against an evil beast. Death the Kid, the one that had replaced him and slowly taken away his memory's, not that his son knew it. No, not at all. The boy had already completed two of the three stripes and Death knew that soon it would be three. Every day he grew weaker and his son got stronger and yet, he, for some reason converted the idea that he would be able to pass on and be with his old friends, to see them again. But then again maybe not, after all, he hadn't ever believed in the heavens before that single thought. A single lonely thought that he had been praying on for years now it would seem. Death watched as his son finally completed his three stripes and he felt a sense of freedom, a wait finally lifting from his shoulders. He didn't feel any pain as he closed his eyes and excepted it, the feeling of the years finally catching up with him. A small smile, hidden by his mask, flittered across his pale face and when he opened his eyes it was to seven people standing before him. Seven teens that brought back so many welcomed memories' he thought he would never be able to remember again.

"What took you so long Kid?" He heard the casual voice of his old weapon ring out, long blonde hair, perfect nails and a tight red top. Liz.

"Your finally here!" He heard the examination of his other old friend, the short blonde girl with too much energy, Patti.

Maka was sprouting her usual kind smile with the twin piggy tails and of course there was good old Crona who seemed nervous in his own skin. Tsubaki with the all too polite smile and Blackstar who was jumping around. He felt his mask crack, a large split.

His eyes finally drifted to the last member of the group, a face he had never forgotten. Red ruby eyes and white tousled hair, a too cool of school attitude. Soul. 

The mask, one he had been hiding under for so long now fell away, his cloak disappearing with the wind of the old basketball court. It was all gone, lifting to reveal pale skin, black hair with three incomplete strips, a suit perfect symmetrical in every way. Tears fell from gold eyes as Kid was revealed for the first time in so long. Because that was who he was, Kid. 

And Kid, the mask finally gone, ran to his lover whose name he could finally recall, tears streaming down his eyes as he heard that smooth deep voice. 

"Kid," Soul said, his voice full of love, "Welcome home." 

And maybe, Kid thought as he was wrapped in tender loving arms.

Just maybe, he wondered as they began to pass the ball like the good old times, being the teens they always wanted to be.

He finally had come home, once and for all.


End file.
